


a sky copious with death

by bellowbacks



Series: Steve/Bucky Flash Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Post Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: infinity war spoilersThey're coping.(as am i.)





	a sky copious with death

**Author's Note:**

> do not read if you don't want infinity war spoilers please! thanks 
> 
> title from monsoon by hippo campus 
> 
> this is all i have right now  
> also no i dont know if steve would know abt the randomized half of the galaxy thing bc i just saw the movie and i dont remember but like, for angst's sake he does

Bucky was gone. 

Not again. 

The back of Steve’s neck pricked like a string was pulling his existence out of his corporeal form. He barely felt his knee touch the grass as he reached down to touch the ash. 

He’s dead. Gone. Killed. 

They lost. 

Steve sat back. His head was pounding. He heard voices, ones he recognized, but all he could listen to was Bucky’s last words, repeating and looping and playing again and again in his head. 

“Steve-?” he said, and then was destroyed.

Noise was filling his ears. He didn’t know if it was real; he didn’t care. Steve felt empty. He felt cold. 

It wasn’t fair. If anything, he was supposed to die today. Bucky was supposed to live. He was supposed to be fine. Steve was supposed to have been the one to die. 

“Steve,” somebody said, closer than Bucky had been. Nat. 

Steve didn’t respond. 

“We lost,” she said. She knelt down next to him. “He killed half of the galaxy.”

Steve clenched his jaw so hard his teeth hurt. “Randomized,” he spit quietly as he dig his heels into the dirt. “Should’ve been me.” 

Nat frowned. Her eyebrows were too light; she didn’t look like Nat anymore. “Don’t. It was completely random,” she said. “It could have just as easily been me or you.”

“And it should’ve,” he managed.

“We don’t trade lives, Steve,” Nat said. Her voice was firm. It was like an order. Steve made himself blink and pulled his knees closer. 

It still wasn’t fair. “He just became Bucky again,” he muttered. “He needed more time.”

“I’m sorry,” Nat said after a beat of silence. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
